Solo por esta vez
by QueenBlue-V
Summary: Luego de una misión fallida, Steve y Natasha se ocultan en un edificio donde el capitán será testigo de la parte más vulnerable de la espía, sin pensar que de esta forma ella le abre su corazón, solo por esta vez.


**Hola a todos. Sé que no debería estar subiendo una historia nueva cuando aún tengo algunas pendientes, pero es que no me pude resistir, me golpeó la inspiración como auto demoledor (?) Y es que me encanta la pareja que hacen estos dos protagonistas de este intento de historia, aunque aquí no habrá una tensión romántica demasiado evidente, es más una exploración pequeña al pasado de la espía. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, positivos o negativos.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, son cosa de MARVEL.**_

* * *

El grupo de vengadores se habían encontrado muchas veces en situaciones en las que era mejor esconderse que verse envueltos en una confrontación directa, esta vez fue una de esas. Había empezado como una misión simple, tan simple que no había sido necesario llamar a la "artillería pesada" como solían llamar en la agencia al semidiós y al gigante verde; solo debían entrar furtivamente en una base de HYDRA y desaparecer llevando consigo una pequeña memoria llena de datos de la agencia, memoria que descansaba colgada del cuello de la agente Romanoff en una bonita cadena de plata.

Todo había empezado tan simple como coser y cantar, Clint vigilaría desde el techo del edificio frente a la base oculta como una fábrica de zapatos y estaría al pendiente de cualquier actividad inusual. Stark se encontraba en Dubái en una conferencia pero había aportado a un JARVIS para apoyar la misión en caso de emergencia. Rogers entraría a las instalaciones disfrazado como uno de los empleados de la fábrica y Romanoff ingresaría por un ducto bastante angosto para que por este también ingresara el capitán y que Tony había descubierto escaneando el complejo. El plan era entrar cada uno por su lado y encontrarse en un punto central del lugar que llevaría directamente a la sala principal donde hallarían la base de datos del sitio.

Habían previsto cada anomalía y habían repasado los planos, las entradas y movidas una y otra vez, pero nada los preparó para encontrarse con el fuerte sistema de seguridad informática que debían burlar y que había pasado desapercibido por el escáner de Stark. Lo primero fue deshacerse de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada secreta en el sótano de la fábrica, lo cual fue logrado gracias a un par de certeros golpes del héroe de América.

-Estoy adentro –comunicó el capitán.

-También yo –dijo la agente Romanoff saliendo del ducto más cercano al techo en la habitación, inmediatamente se puso en guardia esperando la aparición de un millar de guardias custodiando las computadoras, pero tan solo vio al capitán en la puerta tan estupefacto como ella al notar a un tipo gordo frente a una pantalla como única medida de seguridad; los enormes audífonos que tenía le impedían notar a los dos vengadores que acababan de entrar a la habitación. Natasha noqueó al hombre que poco antes de recibir el golpe, infortunadamente, se percató de la mujer que se acercaba a él con un arma entre sus manos, y activó la alarma de emergencia que resonó en todo el sitio.

La adrenalina corría por el cuerpo de los agentes. El Capitán empujó fuera de la silla al tipo gordo haciendo espacio para que Natasha trabajara en la computadora, se acercó a la puerta y la bloqueó con todo lo que encontraba y se preparó para que en cualquier momento entrara una horda de guardias armados. Tan pronto como Natasha ingresó la memoria a la computadora notó que este sistema iba a ser un reto para su inteligencia, era uno de los más complejos que había encontrado y el algoritmo de Tony para hackear casi cualquier cosa estaba fallando en ese momento. La agente suspiró profundamente y pidió ayuda a JARVIS por el pequeño intercomunicador atado a su muñeca.

-El sistema de seguridad de las computadoras es un Kaspersky que puede ser roto en un tiempo estimado de quince a veinte minutos –informó JARVIS. Natasha maldijo en ruso lo cual no tranquilizó al capitán.

-Tendremos que volver después –propuso el rubio, escuchando a lo lejos pasos que se aproximaban en un trote.

-Descubrirán que estuvimos aquí y reforzarán la seguridad –dijo la agente moviendo la cabeza con exasperación. –Esta es la única oportunidad que tendremos.

El capitán se acercó a la mujer con paso decidido y la tomó por el antebrazo –si nos quedamos aquí moriremos, nos superan en número. Volveremos después y traeremos ayuda de ser necesario.

La pelirroja se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento del capitán y se perdió por un momento en los ojos del hombre, había adquirido la habilidad de ahogarse en el azul de sus ojos desde que le robó descaradamente un beso en las escaleras eléctricas de un centro comercial. Steve tampoco perdió oportunidad de analizar los orbes esmeraldas de la chica, mostraban un desconcierto impropio en ella.

-Han activado las alarmas, deben salir de allí ahora –pidió Clint por el comunicador. Desde su posición en el edificio era capaz de ver al pequeño ejército que entraba discretamente por una puerta lateral de la fábrica.

La voz de su amigo liberó la mente de la rusa de las distracciones, soltó su brazo del agarre del capitán con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, desconectó la memoria del aparato y volvió a colgarla alrededor de su cuello –bien, sígueme. –ordenó al capitán, dio un salto hacia el ducto por el que había ingresado en un principio y desapareció. El capitán la siguió luego de un momento de vacilación. Poco después de cerrar el conducto Steve pudo escuchar como los guardias empezaban a empujar la puerta con mayor fuerza al hallarla bloqueada.

-Hay un edificio a tres bloques hacia el oeste en donde pueden esconderse, no está bloqueado y no habrá personas dentro hasta mañana temprano –informó Clint sonriendo para sí al imaginar la reacción de su amiga cuando notara en qué tipo de edificio se ocultarían. –iré por apoyo y regresaré en la noche con lo necesario.

-Gracias Clint, te veo en la noche –respondió la rusa deslizándose por la abertura del túnel y corriendo en la dirección que le indicaba su amigo, miró atrás un par de segundos para asegurarse que el capitán la seguía.

El edificio estaba a oscuras y no fue necesario forzar a puerta en la entrada, esta cedió con facilidad. Steve la cerró luego de ingresar y miró alrededor buscando pistas sobre qué tipo de lugar era aquel, sin embargo fue Natasha la que lo descubrió primero y sonrió amargamente antes de susurrar un "te detesto" en el comunicador hacia Clint.

El estudio de ballet estaba desierto, los salones principales se encontraban pulcros, pero al investigar los demás saloncitos notó que las pequeñas alumnas habían hecho un desastre de lazos rosas y zapatillas doradas que no se molestaron en organizar antes de irse, posiblemente volverían al día siguiente y les darían uso a aquellas prendas y accesorios.

-Hay un par de sillones en la recepción –informó Natasha al capitán que la seguía en su reconocimiento del espacio –podemos descansar allí hasta que Clint regrese.

El capitán asintió y se dirigió a uno de los sillones mientras su compañera ocupaba el otro. Rogers sentía el cuerpo pesado y los ojos se le cerraban involuntariamente, no había podido descansar bien en los últimos días, su cabeza era un manojo de emociones que procesar, todo el asunto con Bucky no le daba tregua y se encontraba a mitad de la noche deambulando hacia el gimnasio para agotarse hasta el punto de no poder levantar sus brazos, luego de eso se duchaba, comía algo y trataba de enfocarse en otra cosa. Por ese motivo se quedó dormido poco después de acomodarse sobre el sillón.

No supo cuánto tiempo durmió, solo supo que al despertar el cielo fuera estaba oscuro, Natasha no estaba en el sillón a su lado y escuchó una suave música proveniente de algún salón. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la fuente de la música con cautela; la melodía era hermosa, creía haberla escuchado alguna vez pero no podía reconocerla del todo, era melancólica y le provocaba una pequeña presión en el pecho. El salón se encontraba iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba desde los ventanales al fondo del lugar y se reproducía por los enormes espejos en las paredes y allí en medio de espejos y luz de luna estaba Natasha. Ella no lo había visto parado en el umbral de la puerta por que tenía sus ojos cerrados en concentración mientras bailaba.

El aliento del capitán se atascó en sus pulmones al verla allí, tan cautivadoramente ensimismada, tan llena de emociones contenidas. Su rostro denotaba una angustia tal que por un momento quiso abrazarla, y lo hubiera hecho si eso no significaba que ella dejaría de danzar al ritmo de tan melancólica canción, por ahora solo la observaría y se deleitaría ante tal visión.

La espía se movía con gracilidad en el espacio, confiada en sus movimientos como para mantener sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos siempre tan fuertes a la hora de golpear se agitaban como si el mismo viento los impulsara, sus piernas torneadas enfundadas en unos pantalones oscuros se movían con una precisión increíble y sus pies no dudaban un segundo, cada paso era dado con seguridad, elegancia y ritmo, cada movimiento parecía una caricia, era hipnótico. No fue difícil para Rogers imaginarse a la pelirroja con un pequeño vestido blanco, unas zapatillas doradas y su melena recogida en un moño, danzando bajo las luces de un reflector en un teatro gigante, moviéndose con la misma elegancia que mostraba en ese momento, conmoviendo al más gélido de sus espectadores y con una ovación de pie al terminar su interpretación.

Sin embargo no hubo ovación al terminar, no hubo vestido blanco ni zapatillas doradas, solo un suspiro tembloroso por parte de la bailarina y un rápido parpadeo para alejar las lágrimas por parte de su único espectador.

-Deja de verme así o me sonrojaré como colegiala –dijo la pelirroja levantándose del suelo desde la posición donde había terminado su baile. Steve sonrió aunque la opresión en su pecho no se iba, tal vez jamás se iría.

Natasha apagó la pequeña consola que reproducía otra melodía y empezó a desatar el par de zapatillas blancas que había tomado prestadas del armario, antes de ser detenida por Steve quien tomó su mano por un segundo antes de pedirle en un murmullo que repitiera aquella danza solo una vez más. Natasha no estaba segura, había sido algo demasiado íntimo, la danza siempre había mostrado ese trozo de su alma que no estaba corrompido y que aún podía soñar como una niña, como la pequeña Natalia Romanova que se deleitó por primera vez al ver una bailarina en escena cuando apenas ella se mantenía en pie. Había sido consciente del momento en el que el capitán había entrado en la estancia y la observaba en los últimos momentos de su danza, había sido entrenada para notar las más pequeñas alteraciones en su ambiente y últimamente el capitán resultaba ser una alteración bastante grande cuando estaba a su alrededor.

-Bien, lo haré solo por esta vez pero no le cuentes a Stark –dijo la espía intentando aligerar la tensión.

 _Solo por esta_ vez, pensó.

Volvió a atarse las zapatillas y reinició la música en el aparato, dio un suspiro y empezó a bailar, esta vez no cerraba sus ojos, cada vez que podía le dedicaba miradas al hombre que observaba su interpretación, tratando en vano de deducir algo de sus expresiones. Temía que la juzgara, que la viera vulnerable ahora que se había permitido mostrarle una parte de sí misma que procuraba mantener en la oscuridad.

Por su parte el capitán volvió a sentirse hipnotizado y melancólico. La canción no duraba más de tres minutos y solo eso bastó para sentir que su alma se transportaba a su pasado, pudo verse a sí mismo como el chico flacucho y desvalido que quería ser mejor de lo que era, que deseaba ser alguien más; dejó su mente divagar entre recuerdos de una madre cariñosa que sostenía la mano de un pequeño niño con dulzura, que acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. Esta vez no parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas, por el contrario, dejó que estas fluyeran libres por su rostro, tal vez así se aligeraría la presión de su pecho.

Al terminar nuevamente la danza, la espía fijó su mirada esmeralda en el capitán y no supo que pensar al verlo en el estado en el que se encontraba, tal vez no había sido algo tan digno de ver como lo había sido en el pasado, después de todo no practicaba hacía mucho tiempo y sus movimientos no se sentían tan fluidos y precisos como antes. El hombre la ayudó a ponerse en pie tomando una de sus manos y sin dejar de verla profundamente a sus ojos depositó un delicado beso en el dorso de la mano de la bailarina.

-Gracias, Nat –murmuró dejando ir la mano ajena y regresando a la recepción, se sentó en el sillón que ocupaba antes y miró al techo del salón, poco después sintió a la mujer acomodarse a su lado.

-Es mi favorita –dijo la pelirroja distraídamente. Había dejado el salón tal y como lo había encontrado. El capitán notó que en la muñeca derecha de la espía se encontraba atado un lazo de satén rosa y sonrió levemente ante la vista de aquel accesorio tan infantil y delicado en la pelirroja más mortífera que conocía.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó el Capitán con la melodía aún resonando en su mente.

-La muerte del cisne –respondió la pelirroja –solía interpretarla mejor antes, he perdido la práctica pero siempre fue mi favorita para bailar, tal vez debí mostrarte otra pieza mejor.

-Fue perfecto –respondió el capitán distraídamente, sin notar la reacción de la mujer ante sus palabras.

Poco después Clint los llamaba por el intercomunicador, era hora de regresar a la fábrica a finalizar la misión, había pedido apoyo a Stark quien había enviado un código nuevo que funcionaría más eficientemente en las computadoras. Natasha y Steve abandonaron el edificio en un silencio cómodo y el capitán no pudo evitar pensar que esta era la vida que debió haber llevado la pelirroja, una interpretación tras otra en lugares abarrotados o tal vez como instructora de un grupo de niñas revoltosas que la hicieran sonreír; la vida de violencia, muerte y tristeza que llevaba la mujer no la apagaba, por el contrario, la hacía renacer como un fénix, pero también la llenaba de remordimientos. Tan solo deseaba que la vida la hubiese tratado mejor.

Resultó que la seguridad no se había reforzado tanto como lo habían pensado, sin embargo tuvieron que abrirse camino nockeando varios guardias y Steve no pudo evitar comparar los certeros golpes de la espía con los delicados movimientos de la bailarina, no se decidía si prefería verla como protagonista de una danza mortífera con un par de armas en sus manos o como la grácil bailarina del estudio de ballet.

Cuando ya iban de salida con la información necesaria, Steve notó en el suelo junto al ducto por el que planeaban su retirada el lazo rosa que Natasha había llevado atado a su muñeca, lo levantó y sonrió al guardarlo en su cinturón de armas.

La espía no le había dirigido ni una mirada al capitán desde que habían subido al quinjet en compañía de Clint quien tampoco decía palabra al notar el extraño ambiente que se respiraba, no quiso preguntar pensando que tal vez podría sonsacarle algo a su amiga después que volvieran a la torre.

Cada quién tomo un rumbo distinto al aterrizar en la plataforma de la torre; la espía se dirigió a su habitación dispuesta a tomar un baño y olvidarse de los recientes eventos, sentía una melancolía impropia en ella desde que entró al estudio de ballet y el sentimiento se incrementó cuando sus pies recordaron con abrumadora exactitud cada paso de una danza que hace mucho tiempo no ejecutaba y que le abría una herida en el pecho que había creído cerrada.

Pasó mucho antes que su mente y sus emociones se recompusieron lo suficiente como para salir del baño y cuando lo hizo notó sobre su cama un objeto extraño que no estaba allí cuando ella llegó, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó detalladamente reconociéndolo al instante y sospechando acertadamente de quién habría entrado en su habitación para regresarle el lazo rosa que se había llevado del estudio de ballet. Los azules y pacíficos ojos del capitán inundaron la mente de Natasha y casi pudo imaginárselo deslizando entre sus manos sorprendentemente gentiles el lazo una y otra vez, sintiendo la textura del mismo, antes de dejarlo sobre su cama.

Inconscientemente había compartido otro pequeño secreto con el capitán. Nadie sabía el motivo por el que ella se ataba un lazo de satén en su muñeca derecha siempre que danzaba, era su rito de buena suerte antes de cada presentación y había abandonado aquella tontería cuando su entrenamiento en HYDRA y posteriormente en S.H.I.E.L.D habían ocupado el lugar de sus ensayos de baile.

Tal vez usaría ahora el pequeño lazo atado a su muñeca en alguna de sus misiones solo para ver la reacción que tendría el capitán al verlo. No pudo evitarlo y en la oscuridad de su habitación, sosteniendo un ridículo trozo de satén rosa, se permitió el capricho de sonreír como una adolescente tonta.

Solo por esta vez.

* * *

Para la danza de Nat me inspiré muchísimo en la interpretación que hace la bailarina Svetlana Zakharova, pueden hallarla en youtube como The dying Swan de Svetlana Zakharova, realmente lo recomiendo para que puedan hacerse una imagen de la danza de Nat.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me puedan dejar un pequeño comentario al respecto, me encantaría saber que piensan de este desastre hecho una tarde con mucha cafeína y una maratón de MARVEL en la TV.

Gracias por leerme... **-V**


End file.
